In recent years, smartphone and mobile device use has increased tremendously. While smartphone user interfaces are generally considered to be intuitive, users may find it challenging to self-troubleshoot issues. Such issues may include, for example, technical or hardware level issues such as mobile device memory performance, battery, etc. To resolve such issues, users may often call a customer service agent associated with a wireless network provider. The customer service agent may use a diagnostic method or tool to help diagnose and resolve these issues. These tools are generally specific to a mobile device manufacturer and provided to the wireless network provider by the mobile device manufacturer. Therefore, the customer service agent may need to use different diagnostic tools for mobile devices manufactured by different manufacturers. Consequently, the customer service agent's efficiency may be reduced.
Some third-party diagnostic tools may allow initiation of a “screen sharing” session between a user of a mobile device and the customer service agent to help the user resolve mobile device issues. However, with screen sharing, the user and the customer service agent typically experience long average setup times and average call durations during the screen sharing session. Furthermore, a high volume of data may be exchanged during such sessions between the user's mobile device and a client device of the customer service agent. This increases bandwidth needed to support the customer service session with the user. Additionally, to support screen sharing, mobile devices may need to be configured at an operating system level by a manufacturer of the mobile device.
Diagnostic solutions may also require integrating the solutions into operating systems of mobile devices during manufacturer design and manufacturing process cycles. Such cycles may be generally initiated once every several months. As a result, any new diagnostic solutions may not be supported by previously manufactured devices that are presently in use.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for mobile device diagnostics may be desirable.